1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a test apparatus for testing a biosubstance through a microfluidic device, and a test platform used for quality control and correction of the test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic device is used to manipulate a small quantity of fluid to cause a biological or chemical reaction.
In general, a microfluidic structure that performs an independent function in a microfluidic device may include a chamber for accommodating a fluid therein, a channel through which the fluid flows, and a structure for adjusting flow of the fluid. A device constructed to perform predetermined processing steps and manipulations by providing such a microfluidic structure on a substrate in the form of a chip in order to perform various tests including an immune serum reaction, a biochemical reaction, etc. on a small chip is called a lab-on-a chip.
In order to transfer a fluid in a microfluidic structure, driving pressure is needed. The driving pressure may be capillary pressure or pressure by a pump. Recently, a disc type microfluidic device of performing a series of processes by providing a microfluidic structure on a disc-shaped platform and moving a fluid using a centrifugal force has been developed. Such a disc type microfluidic device is called a lab compact disc (CD) or a lab-on-a disc.
The microfluidic device may include a chamber for detecting a substance to be analyzed or tested, or a detection target such as a reactor.
A test apparatus may include a light source, a light receiver for detecting the detection target of the microfluidic device, and a blood tester for detecting results of biochemical reactions that occur in the detection target.